


In Between Trials

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week's Fics [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Kissing, Episode: s06e05 Saving Shattermaster, Kissing, M/M, OT6, RTTE S04E05: Saving Shattermaster, Race To The Edge, Saving Shattermaster, feat. Astrid Hofferson pouting, lowkey polyamory, snotlout is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: During the feast after the second Trial inSaving Shattermaster, some drunk kissing ends up happening.





	In Between Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceblue-paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iceblue-paladin).



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in June 2017 for HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week, from a prompt: "tipsy kiss."
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, specifically during **Saving Shattermaster**.

Astrid had noted the number of mugs in front of Snotlout before she had been escorted back to her tent, and had realized that Snotlout was most likely under the influence of alcohol. She wouldn’t be surprised if the twins were also drunk too. She pouted in her tent, irritated. Hiccup and Heather were going to come back to quite the ridiculous situation. Half the Riders drunk and Snotlout might end up getting married to someone who they knew he didn’t want to get married to. And they didn’t want Snotlout marrying Mala either. He was theirs. Why did the twins have to goad him? She crossed her arms and stared at the tent flap as if she was holding a grudge against it.

 

 

In the half-hour since Astrid and Fishlegs had been sent to their tents, Tuff had pushed his sister out of the way so that he could sit next to Snotlout. Ruffnut was on Tuff’s other side, silently resting her head on her folded arms, likely asleep. They should have sent her back to the tents too. 

“You’re gonna do such a great job on the next trial, Snotlout!” Tuffnut exclaimed. A bit too loudly than needed. Ruff let out a groan from nearby. Wherever she was. 

“You’re so supportive, Tuffnut,” Snotlout said, slurring his words. 

Snotlout threw an arm around Tuffnut. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Snotlout slurred. “You’re a fun guy. Great pal.” 

“I know. I’m a fantastic guy,” Tuffnut replied. He let out a loud “Whoo!” (This caused Ruffnut next to him to groan again.) throwing his arms up and then as his arms fell back down, he threw the arm closest to Snotlout around him

They both looked at each other, with not quite focused eyes. 

Snotlout decided that… yes, he was going to kiss Tuffnut. Not like he hadn’t done it before. But he could kinda hear Hiccup in his head telling him not to for some reason? Something about public displays of affection? 

“Mmm,” he said, and then puckered his lips. He leaned forward.

Tuffnut let out a happy exclamation, leaned forward as well, and a moment later, both Dragon Riders were sharing a very sloppy, wet, uncoordinated kiss. Their noses definitely touched. They were normally better at this. Still nice, though. 

Moments after pulling away, Tuffnut patted Snotlout on the face.

“Gonna do a great job, tomorrow,” Tuff said, slurring, causing Snotlout to feign a smile.


End file.
